The World Of Shorts
by IncognitoMustache
Summary: This is a series of short stories I have decided to make. Sit on in and read along. Welcome to The World Of Shorts
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. Welcome to the World of Shorts. I will be publishing a series of shorts for all who wish to read them. Comment what you think I should do next. It would help me plenty if you were to favorite and follow this story. So grab a seat and sit on in as the ride begins. Let me present to you: The World of Shorts


	2. Chapter 1: Story 1

**_The Man With No Name_**

There was a man. A man who had everything anyone could want. The year was 1924. No one was to expect what would happen down the road. This man threw amazing parties everyone came and had a good time. Thing was though. No one ever saw the man's face, ever. The people who came to his parties never questioned why this was. They never questioned why he was never seen at the parties. Just as long as he threw the amazing parties everything was good. Then one day the parties just stopped out of no where. Everyone became suspicious of what had happened it even made the head lines in the local paper. There was one who was over curious. That one was a local woman by the name of Grace. Grace was a loving woman who liked to attend the man's parties she was considered to be the prettiest woman around. Her curiosity led her to go to the man's house and find him herself. When she arrived she found the house bland and dark. Nothing like at the parties. She looked up to find the door wide open and leading into darkness. She gathered her wits and stepped the stairs and into the dark house. Inside she found the halls to be lit with candles, making the walls have eerie shadows upon them. She walked up the long winding stairs into a large room assumed to be a study. She looked around but the man was no where to be seen as she turned to leave a figure stepped from the shadows. He was wearing a mask. Not just any mask a mask that was black and moved like shadows it had a long nose like what you would see on and Italian doctors mask. She could not see his eyes but could feel them staring into her. He finally spoke, "May I help you?"  
His voice was lowly. Grace found the courage to speak back  
" I'm sorry it's just-"  
"You were wondering where the parties were?"  
"Well. A lot of people are. I'm sorry I've never seen you before?"  
"Not many have. What is your name?"  
"Grace..."  
"What a lovely name"  
"Thank you. What is yours?"  
His hand went to his mask as if to take it off.  
"My name is-"  
That's a mystery none will ever know. They called him "The Man" or "The Man With No Name" Those who knew his real name were never seen again. That's what happened to Grace. She was never seen again. No one has ever made it out of the man's house to tell what they say under what was under that haunting mask. Still today no one has seen the man. If he is alive. None will know. People have said they have felt the eyes of someone staring into them watching there every movement. If you feel like someone is watching you. _Don't. Turn. Around. _


	3. Chapter 3: Story 2

**_Tick Tock_**  
1:00  
Look around  
2:00  
Set the ground  
3:00  
Find them all  
4:00  
I'll have a ball  
5:00  
Wait inside  
6:00  
I'll go and hide  
7:00  
Watch them now  
8:00  
I wonder how  
9:00  
Grab the knife  
10:00  
Take their lives  
11:00  
Inspect the mess  
12:00  
I'll start again  
Hhhaaahhaa I win once again! Look at their mangled bodies. Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock. _Lights out._


	4. Chapter 4: Story 3

**_Death_**  
Death always seemed like a funny little thing to me. I don't know why, it just did. The first time I experienced death was when my pet died. I cried for weeks. I didn't understand why I wanted to cry. Maybe for the fact I would never see him again. The thing that comes to mind when we hear 'death' is tragedy. When we experience death we are saddened. We have been taught that we will see the one who had Death come whisk them away. Yet we still are sad. We cope. The cycle goes on. Death, sadness, alright. Then repeat. It happens to everyone. One day our times will come and the cycle keeps going. We all have the spot in our hearts that keeps holding onto the ones who have went on. Even though sometimes we won't admit it. Death still seems like a funny thing to me. And I still don't know why. It's always there. And so is _Life_.


	5. Chapter 5: Story 4

Running. You're in a huge maze. Almost as bad as the Labyrinth. Maybe worse. One wrong turn could lead to death, you look down to see your greasy beat and torn up clothing. Your shoes giving you blisters. You're tempted to take them and leave them behind. You can't. You come to an area where everything is hedges. Your lungs are screaming _AIR! AIR! AIR!_ Do you dare stop? Your brain is telling you no. You just slow down some to a slight jog. You keep going and going. You make it to a large clearing. When you get to a spot you freeze. You sense eyes on you and about 10 miles away sits a statue. It looks ordinary. You notice the only thing you can do is blink. So you do. The statue seems to be getting closer with each blink. After a few you realize it _is_ moving. Soon it is just a few feet away. You see it's terrible, gruesome features and wish it to be gone. Willing your eyes to stay open for longer, you try. A blast of wind blows through, drying your already stinging eyes. Unwillingly. You blink.


End file.
